The Spark That Lights The Flame
by incognito unicorn
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS! This story follows what might have happened in the begining if Heimdall sent Loki and Thor with the Hulk to Earth.
1. Prologue

A/N: Slightly AU. This story is basically what would have happened if Heimdall had sent Thor and Loki along with the Hulk to Earth using the Bifrost. Also, this is my first time writing Fanfiction, sooooo, you've been warned.

* * *

Prologue

"I promise you, brother. The sun will shine on us again," Loki stated as he advanced slowly towards Thanos with his arm outstretched and the Tesseract in his palm.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian," Thanos scoffed.

Loki smirked as he said, "For one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And, for another, we have a Hulk."

Suddenly, the Hulk barreled into Thanos with a roar. For a moment it seemed as if the Hulk had the upper hand. Then, Thanos suddenly struck the Hulk. Hard. The Hulk reeled back in pain and let out a cry before hurling himself again at the Titan. However, Thanos blocked every single blow that was coming to him.

The two fought viciously before Thanos slammed the Hulk into the ground in a final blow. The Hulk lay unmoving on the floor.

Thor and Loki stood, shocked. With the last of his energy, Heimdall sent a rainbow light surging through the ship and the brothers and the Hulk were soon flying through the cosmos towards Earth, where they would hopefully warn everyone about what has transpired and what is going to happen.

Thanos turned to Heimdall.

"That was a mistake," he said, almost disdainfully before stabbing Heimdall in the chest.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thor groaned as he sat up. He looked around as his vision cleared. He checked out his surroundings. On his right he saw the Hulk, panting heavily, slowly transform back into Bruce, and on his left he saw Loki wince as he slowly sat up. Apparently they had smashed into a building of some sort. He then noticed two people peering down at them, with their hands drawn back. There were strange gold rings around their hands. He recognized one of them as Doctor Strange, the wizard-or whatever-who helped him find Odin.

As they recognized who had crashed into their building, Doctor Strange and Wong slowly lowered their arms.

"Thanos is coming," Bruce said breathily.

"Who?" Doctor Strange asked.

"Look, wizard, you are extremely dull for someone who holds himself in such a high regard," Loki said while slowly getting to his feet.

Doctor Strange's eyes narrowed.

"Could you help us out of here, please?" Thor asked.

Doctor Strange and Wong helped them out of the small crater they had made in the staircase. Wong warily stared at Loki as he climbed out of the hole.

"I thought that you would return Loki to Asgard, and yet, here he is," Doctor Strange said.

"All I am asking is that we are able to stay here if only for a little while in order to find a way to get off this planet. Loki won't do anything. I believe that world domination is not his main priority as of the moment, right, Loki?" Thor said.

Loki gave him a withering look. "Well, brother-"

Bruce interjected and said, "Guys, Thanos is coming, he's coming to Earth. He is this crazy powerful being-and, oh, God. He killed him, didn't he?"

Thor knew Bruce was talking about Heimdall. Thanos has most likely killed by now. His eyes lowered as he said softly, "Probably, but Heimdall's death was not in vain. We're here, aren't we? If he didn't send us here, we all would have been dead."

"Woah, hold on, he sent Loki didn't he? The Chitauri, that was him, wasn't it?" Bruce asked.

"You are correct in assuming that he sent me with the Chitauri, however it wasn't of my own volition," Loki said.

"Wait, who is he exactly?" Doctor Strange asked, "I still don't understand."

"Well, Doctor, he is basically a madman with genocidal thoughts. He is after the Infinity Stones, one of which is around your neck," Thor pointed at Doctor Strange. "He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I advise you to destroy it. If you don't, he will come for you and destroy everything in the process,"

"No one has ever been able to break into the Sanctum and steal the Eye," Wong said.

"I wouldn't call him a normal person," Bruce said. "He managed to kill an entire ship of Asgardians and take out me and Thor easily,"

"Wait, Loki, you still have the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"Oh, brother, do you need to ask? It's as if you doubt my abilities," Loki said as he held out his palm and the Tesseract materialized.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, no, no, no," Bruce said, "Last time that thing was in your possession, you almost took over the Earth,"

"I agree," Doctor Strange said while advancing towards Loki. "It would be safer with me,"

Loki snapped his fingers and the Tesseract disappeared. "I disagree. If Thanos does come here, and manage to defeat you, which he will, he will gain both stones. But he won't if I am in possession of it."

* * *

"Tell me his name again," Tony Stark said after Thor, Loki, and Bruce finished their story. Doctor Strange and Bruce had used a portal conjured by Strange to go and retrieve him. The second he had seen Loki, he had fired a blast of energy at him. But Loki dodged the blast and Thor had to go up to Tony and explain everything before he blew up the building. It took awhile for him to understand that Loki wasn't going to try to take over the world again, but eventually he calmed down. He still didn't really trust him, though.

"Thanos," Bruce said. "He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets, he takes what he wants, he wipes out half the population. He sent Loki,"

Loki looked at Tony, with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"The attack on New York, that's him!"

"So, this Thanos dude sent you to do his dirty work here?" Tony asked while pointing at Loki.

"No one sends me anywhere. If you are implying that I willingly wanted to help him, I can assure you that I did not. After my fight with Thor on the Bifrost, when I fell, I fell into a void. He caught me, tortured me, and used me to get what he desires," Loki said.

"The stones," Thor said suddenly.

"Yes, brother, the stones,"

"Unfortunately, three of those six stones are on Earth, or Midgard, as you call it," Doctor Strange said while looking at Loki and Thor. "That means that we have to protect them at all costs, otherwise the consequences include him being able to destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of."

Tony moved over to lean on a vase to stretch his legs.

"Wait, did you seriously just say hitherto undreamt of?" he asked.

"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?" Doctor Strange asked as his cloak slapped Tony on the arm.

"I'm going to allow that," he said while staring at Doctor Strange. "You know, Reindeer Games, I still don't trust you. I have a hard time trusting people who threw me out of a window. How do we know that everything that is coming out of his mouth is the truth?"

"Normally, I would agree with you," Thor stated.

"Hey-" Loki said indignantly.

"But, our situation as of the moment is far from normal. All of Asgard is gone, finished. The place the people, all of it. Truthfully, Loki and I are the last of our kind."

"I am not-"

"Loki, you are an Asgardian, if not by blood. Anyways, in order to defeat him we would have to travel to Nidavellir."

* * *

A/N: I kind of had a writer's block writing this chapter, so it may be a little awkward. I'm kinda shocked my story has any followers/favorites, so, thanks, everyone! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Uh, Nida what now?" Tony asked.

"Nidavellir is one of the Nine Realms that was under Asgard's protection," Thor said. "It's inhabited by the dwarfs. They made my hammer, so, we're going to go there to-"

"Wait, what happened to your hammer?"

"Long story short, my evil sister, who's also the Goddess of Death, destroyed it,"

"Woah, ok, but wait. What I don't get is that if Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick these two down the garbage disposal?"

"No can do," Doctor Strange said. He glared at Tony.

"If we were to, as you so eloquently put it, 'stick these down the garbage disposal', he would still come. There are three stones currently on Earth: one with me, one around the wizard's neck, and one in my scepter. No matter where they are, they are still here and _he_ knows that, now. If he didn't already know before, that is," Loki said.

"Actually, it's in Vision's forehead, not in your mind-controlling death stick," Tony said. "Anyways, why can't we just do it? He's not gonna come after us if we don't have it."

Loki asked in confusion, "Who's Vision?"

"A robot," was the reply.

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone," Wong said.

"And, I swore off dairy, but, then, Ben and Jerry's named a flavor after me, so," Tony replied.

"Ben and Jerry's? You're a flavor of what? I don't understand." Thor interjected.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Look, whatever, point is, things change," Tony said.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. And, this stone and the Space Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos," Doctor Strange said.

"And still conversely, they may also be his best chance against us!"

"Only if we don't do our jobs."

"Yeah, what is your job, exactly, besides making balloon animals?"

Doctor Strange glared at Tony as he smirked and said, "Protecting your reality, douchebag,"

Tony opened his mouth to retort, but Thor said, "Ok, look. We shouldn't be making enemies amongst ourselves."

"Yeah, guys, let's just focus on finding a way to keep the stones that we have safe, because Thanos is coming, he may even be coming right now," Bruce said. "Speaking of stones we have, we need to find Vision. He's out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we need to find him,"

"About that. Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder," Tony said. "He's offline."

"What? Tony, you lost another superbot?!"

"I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving."

"Who could find Vision, then?"

"Probably Steve Rogers."

Doctor Strange scoffed. "Oh, great,"

"Call him." Bruce said.

"It's not that easy. God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?

"No,"

"The Avengers broke up. We're toast."

"What? Broke up? Like a band? Like the Beatles?"

Loki, sounding bored, interjected and said sarcastically, "It's not that it isn't extremely interesting to hear about your pitiful group's petty quarrels, it's just that...it isn't. Right now we need to focus on the task at hand. Thor and I need to go to Nidavellir to retrieve a weapon. This weapon is capable of killing Thanos, and-"

Loki broke off as he noticed that a light wind was blowing through his hair. He frowned. They were indoors. Why was there a breeze?

Tony noticed and his eyes narrowed. "Hey, Lokster, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?"

"Not at the moment, no."

Thor walked briskly towards the door. He threw it open and walked out of the building. He looked up and saw a circular ship-thing floating above the city.

"Oh, _shit_ ,"

* * *

Peter Parker looked up as he felt the hairs on his arms raise. He gazed sharply out the window and saw a circular alien ship floating in the sky.

"Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction," he said.

Ned nodded. He stood up and happily yelled, "Holy shit! We're all gonna die!"

Everyone jumped up and ran to the windows to get a view of the spaceship, and no one noticed Peter slip out of the bus.

"What's the matter with you kids? You never seen a spaceship before?" the bus driver said as everyone excitedely gathered near the windows.

* * *

"Friday, evac anyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders," Tony said.

"Will do," Friday answered.

Everyone had left the building and were now watching people frantically trying to escape. The ship was blowing strong winds throughout the city.

"Who were you talking to?" Loki asked.

"My AI, Friday. My last superbot kinda went crazy and tried to kill everyone. He destroyed Jarvis, my previous AI, so, I made Friday."

"And AI stands for?"

"Artificial Intellignece. No one fill you in on modern technology while you were here?"

"I'm sorry," Loki said sarcastically. "I was too busy figuring out how to open the portal so I could lay waste to your planet. I believe that learning your 'modern technologies' was a bit past my priorities."

"Look, Rock of Ages-"

"My name is Loki!"

"Whatever. I still don't trust you, so, don't try anything funny."

"Meaning?"

"Just, don't betray us and give up the Stone just to save your own sorry ass."

"I believe I have already made my intentions clear." Loki rounded on Tony. "I have suffered through more things than your puny mortal mind can imagine at the hands of Thanos. So, don't think for a second that I would rather slave away-"

"Brother, look." Thor noticed Ebony Maw, one of Thanos' children, in front of them.

He called out, "Hear me and rejoice! You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos! Be thankful that your meaningless lives are now contributing to-"

"I'm sorry Earth is closed today," Tony called out.

"Is he normally like this?" Loki muttered to Thor.

"Oh, no. He's usually much worse," Thor said.

Tony continued, "You better pack it up and get outta here."

Ebony Maw addresed Loki and Doctor Strange, "Stone keepers, does this chattering animal speak for you?"

"I speak for myself, thank you very much," Loki said indignantly.

"There's no trespassing this city or on this planet," Doctor Strange said.

"Yeah, you need to get lost, Squidward!" Tony called out.

"Uh, what's a Squidward?" Thor asked.

Loki muttered something between the lines of "mindless oaf" and "uneducated brute".

* * *

A/N: Ok, wow. 58 follows. Jeez. Thanks to all who are actually reading this. Please review, I would appreciate feedback!


End file.
